Jealously, Thy Name Is
by Artryru
Summary: Everyone knows that Romano is jealous of Veneziano, but who knew that Veneziano was jealous of Romano? Implied yaoi, incest and a few bad words. You no like, you no read!


**Artryru: **Hello again, long time no see!;) Life, college and writer's blocks have gotten in the way of posting anything longer then shorties, but I hope I haven't suffered too much from my time away. This one-shot was originally written under the same name as a two prt fill for the **Hetalia Kink Meme**.

**Warnings: **Contains implied yaoi, incest and a few bad words. You no like, you no read!

**Dedicated** to the awesome prompter that wanted to see this kinky bunny fulfilled!

**Disclaimer: **I do don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_How all the other passions fleet to air,  
>As doubtful thoughts, and rash-embraced despair,<br>And shuddering fear, and green-eyed jealousy! O love,  
>Be moderate; allay thy ecstasy,<br>In measure rein thy joy; scant this excess.  
>I feel too much thy blessing: make it less,<br>For fear I surfeit._

**Portia; The Merchant of Venice – 1596  
><strong>_~William Shakespear_

.

"**Jealously, Thy Name Is"**

_By __Artryru_

.

Ever since they had been children, Veneziano had been jealous of older brother Romano.

If you asked him why, he would give you a different answer every time.

Perhaps it started when Rome first discovered Veneziano's prodigious talents for the arts. Though by no means Romano's fault, Veneziano coveted his brother's invincibility; his ability to escape the constant demand to be the perfect grandson.

Or perhaps it was the fact that Romano had never had any trouble expressing his emotions. He wore his heart on his sleeve, both fearlessly and fearfully with a motto of "take me as I am, or don't take me at all". Veneziano on the other hand had never been able to express himself properly – choosing instead to hide behind cleverly crafted masks of laughter and smiles and hugs.

Oh, how much it hurt.

Veneziano envied Romano for his rough hands and weather-beaten back because they told the tale of his industrious nature.

_(He was too soft)_

Veneziano envied Romano for his sharp tongue because it allowed him to speak his mind regardless of what other close-minded individuals might think.

_(He was too ashamed)_

Veneziano envied Romano for his impractical but clever escape plans because even if they failed, at least he had tried.

_(He was too conformed)_

Veneziano envied Romano for his quirky sense of humour because, while sarcastic and vulgar, it could make even the most uptight elitist snigger discreetly behind one hand.

_(He was too polite)_

Veneziano envied Romano for his brutal honesty because he never lied to others, no matter how much the truth might hurt.

_(He was too restrained)_

Venezianoenvied Romano for his laughter and smiles because though they were rare beauties to behold, they was never faked or forced.

_(He was too phoney)_

Veneziano envied Romano for being everything he wasn't.

The more he thought about it, the more it made his stomach hurt.

Despite having taken himself for granted after being foisted into Veneziano's shadow so long ago, it was all of those little imperfections that had made Romano so attractive. So it didn't matter that Veneziano had always had the attention – he hadn't wanted them in the first place – and it certainly didn't matter that Romano had always been on the outside looking in.

In the end they secretly wanted the same thing – someone to love them.

And that was what had caused _Germany_ had fall in _love_ with _Romano_.

**XxX**

It came as a complete surprise understatement of the century when Germany announced his personal, non-political engagement to Romano.

Their fellow nations had laughed at first, thinking that Germany had finally decided to crack a joke. After all, making that bold announcement in front of the whole world was like saying that America had become a vegan, or England had learned how to cook, or France had sworn a vow of celibacy, or Russia _didn't_ have multiple personality disorder.

_Unthinkable, unimaginable, unbelievable_

_Ludicrous, preposterous, absurd, outrageous, ridiculous_

_Unacceptable_

_**Out of the question!**_

Everyone shut up quickly when was Prussia, voyeur extraordinaire, confirmed the announcement's validity with a crude leer that said way too much.

Nobody wanted details.

_(Well, except maybe Hungary and Japan…)_

Now considering that the only remotely 'romantic' moment shared between Romano and Germany was the infamous accidental kiss of '42 – the one that left Romano screaming rape and Germany reeling with a serious case of BSoD – how was it possible that the two had managed to hide their courtship from prying eyes?

Congratulations where exchanged anyway; many hoping that this marriage would help tame the raging Italian stallion.

Veneziano, however, was jealous.

Jealous of the glowing smiling that shone through the perpetual scowl on Romano's face. Jealous of the heavy blush that coloured Germany's cheeks as the other man tried to regain his composure. Jealous of the way they were holding hands.

Jealous

_Jealous_

**Jealous**

…

…

…

"Feliciano?"

Veneziano little bubble of despair popped abruptly and he let out a tiny squeak of fright as he noticed that conference room was suddenly empty and that Romano and Germany where staring at him. Flailing comically, he fell out of his seat with an ungraceful thump; choking on the words that refused to leave his mouth.

"_S-si? La posso aiutare?"_

Romano grumbled softly, then reached forward and smacked him upside the head.

Veneziano's eyes widened, tears prickling. "_Che male! _Lovino, what was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot, _fratellino_."

"_Che cosa?"_

The older Italian face-palmed; grabbed him by the collar of his uniform jacket and pulled him sharply to his feet. Before he had the chance to speak, Veneziano was pushed roughly into Germany's arms – and their lips met in an unexpected kiss.

For however long that kiss lasted, Veneziano didn't know. All he knew was that his body was probably melting into some kind of jelly.

When the kiss was broken, he turned back to his brother; eyes glazed.

"_Perché?"_

Romano shrugged, smirking. "You always said you wished we could have shared more when were younger, now here's your chance. But I'll warn you now; Ludwig's a kinky bastard."

Veneziano giggled.

Okay… so maybe he wasn't so jealous anymore.

_**~ la fine ~**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Artryru:** Thanks for reading!

**Translations**

_S-si? La posso aiutare? – _Y-yes? Can I help you?

_Che male! – _That hurt!

_Fratellino – _Little Brother

_Che cosa? – _What?

_Perché? – _Why?


End file.
